


Top!Chloe/Bottom!Kamski Prompt Fills

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, F/M, Foot Fetish, Pegging, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sex Toys, Shoe Kink, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: A Collection of short drabbles and ficlets I have filled for Top!Chloe/Bottom!Kamski prompts.Tags added as we go, Prompt at the beginning of each chapter!___Kamski is referred to as "little boy" in this prompt fill series.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/RT600 "Chloe" Android(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Polaroid's D:BH Prompt Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Teach him a lesson

Elijah whined a little, unintentionally, as he sat kneeling on the floor in front of Chloe. Paying penance for his crimes. She'd supplied him with a vibrating plug (his favourite), and she'd set it to the lowest speed. It was just enough that it would excite her little boy, but nowhere near the amount he would need to get off. Even then, he was in a cock ring that she wouldn't remove until much, much later. 

"Oh you poor thing," Chloe cooed, "Has Mistress gone too far with her punishment? Hm? Or do you think you deserved this for being such a _repulsive_ little boy?" She asked, she uncrossed her legs and placed her stiletto heeled boot softly against Elijah's chest. 

He trembled beautifully and whimpered as Chloe put a little more weight on the heel so it dug into him. 

"I deserve it," Elijah said quietly.

"You're going to have to speak up little boy."

"I deserve it," He said firmly.

"That's right, you do. And you know why don't you?"

He nodded weakly, admitting defeat.

"You been sitting pretty for a while without complaining. So, I'll turn the plug up on notch on the dial-" she showed him the remote, "-for each transgression you apologise for. Once you've listed everything then I'll remove the cock ring and you'll be allowed to cum when I tell you to, _and not a moment either side of that_. Understood?"

"Yes Mistress!" 

"Good. Now where will you begin..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe catches Elijah watching pegging porn

"Oh, Elijah… Naughty, naughty," Chloe said to him as she held his tablet in her hand.

He swallowed, he hadn't meant to leave that page open. He really hadn't.

"I hope this doesn't mean you were _pleasuring yourself_ without permission."

"No mistress I was simply researching," his voice came out in a flat robotic tone.

"A very curious topic too," Chloe said as she turned the volume all the way up on the video he'd been watching.

She lent over the back of the sofa and pushed the tablet into his hands, then grabbed his chin and turned his head to force him to watch the video.

He'd watched it probably over twenty times. A lithe framed, dark haired man being ruthlessly pegged by a gorgeous blonde woman.

"Who do you see there Little Boy? Hm? Tell me, and make sure it's the truth," She said firmly pointing to the man on the screen.

He swallowed again.

"I see me."

"That's right you _do_ don't you? Well, if you're really, _really_ good, and you do all of your chores, then maybe that—" she tapped the man on the screen to indicate to him and also pausing the video "—really could be you."

And with that he'd never been more motivated to push out a firmware update out in his _life_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foot licking

The only thing more perfect than himself were his creations. Elijah revered each and every one, and some especially more than others.

So here, logically, was the only place he would submit; To someone more than him, to someone more divine than any god could ever be.

At this altar he worshipped Chloe in any way she deemed necessary, and right now she deemed it entirely necessary for him to lick every square centimetre of her feet.

She was poised regally, powerful in her stance above him, looking down on him. As it should be.

"There's a good boy," she purred, "I'm keeping track though, and you missed a spot right here."

She pushed the ball of her foot right onto his tongue.

He groaned and licked even harder.

"There we go, nearly done, but then again, you could happily do this all day couldn't you?"

He whined in agreement.

"Of course you could, you just can't help yourself."

She was right, he just couldn't. Chloe could just about ask him to do anything and he would pledge himself entirely to her in an instant. 

There was nothing grander.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamski gets spanked

"I can't believe you had the _audacity_ to behave like that, you naughty, _naughty_ boy," Chloe brought her hand down hard and evenly against his bare ass cheeks. 

All he could do was let out a high pitched whimper. 

"After I treated you so well yesterday too. Well, I've learnt my lesson, and now you are going to learn yours. I'm never going to give you anything nice again unless you've _worked_ for it," Chloe struck him again in the exact same area, and he whined again, the exact same high pitched whine. His already hard cock started to leak pre-come onto Chloe's leg. 

"Explain yourself little boy," Chloe demanded.

"You should know better, spoiling me only makes me worse," Elijah said. He smiled and turned to catch Chloe's eye and saw her furious expression as she reacted to his brazen statement. 

Oh, he wanted the punishment. He wanted it more than _anything_ in the whole world. 

And he'd gotten it. 

Wordlessly, Chloe repeatedly placed firm slap after firm slap against each ass cheeks in turn until they both burned deliciously. He _knew_ he wouldn't be sitting straight for _at least_ two days. When he returned to work at his desk he would know that only one person truly and completely owned him, and this was the reminder he craved. 

Her perfect hand prints on his weak mortal flesh, a divine imprint that he cherished. One what could only be given to him by her. 

Greater than anyone.  
Greater than him.  
And he was right to recognise her.


End file.
